


Every Life

by creeptastically



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creeptastically/pseuds/creeptastically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't matter how they meet, in every life, Eridan Ampora seems to have been fated to save and fall for Karkat Vantas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Life

**Author's Note:**

> Team Eridan<3Karkat's MR2 Entry for HSWC 2014

You find that it's hard to breath when you think you're going to die.

There are hundreds and hundreds young trolls here. They have you all lined up in hemospectrum order. You see Aradia, she mills around with the other rust bloods, the ones you are currently trying to hide among. You don't go to her, you don't want to risk implicating her in your blatant disregard for the spectrum.

You think, maybe in a different sweep you might have been able to slide by, but no, you are in Feferi's recruitment sweep, and so the Condense sent actual adult trolls not just drones.

They have spread out and with drones in tow, are picking through the sea dwellers. There are only a handful of them, but the adults are taking their time, touching fins, examining teeth and checking pupils.

You see Feferi board first, her head held high. No one breathes as she makes her way up the plank. You swear you can feel the collective sigh once she has disappeared inside. You fight down a strangled laugh, thinking of her hoards of cuttlefish and of how she gently strokes Sollux's face.

You watch Eridan go in a couple trolls later, he sneers at the green blood standing at the hull's door. He turns and sweeps a glance over the crowd - you feel he lingers way too long on the section you're standing in - and then he to, goes in.

You watch with wide horrified eyes, as Gamzee pulls a club on the blue blood who tries to question him about sopor. You can't breathe, you can't move as he bashes the adult's head in. The others don't react as a positively hysterical purple claps his hands and ushers your moirail on board. You're going to strangle your fucking clown next time you see him.

The others go by too quickly. Vriska and Equius with no complications, and Terezi who has been perfecting this walk for weeks so no one knows she's blind. Nepeta hops in soon enough and Sollux shuffles on not long after. You see a curious teal blooded adult tapping on Tavros's legs before another convinces him he could still fight in an army whether it be just a lowly messenger boy, or someone manning flight controls. And so he was pushed along with the other hundreds of mud bloods.

When the adults reach the rusts, they're bored. You can see it written all over their faces. You feel your blood pusher pounding and you can't really hear anything else. Aradia is waved along quickly, as the adults scour through the mass, checking eyes and shoving the trolls that pass forward. When a particularly feral looking olive blood grabs you, he gives you a wicked smile before shoving you towards a blue blood next to him. She grabs your head and stares at your eyes. You growl and try to jerk away. You aren't going to die helpless, if you can't pass along, you'll die fighting your way out. She smirks at you and calls to some others.

There's a brief discussion over who gets the honor of culling you as the blue blood keeps you from struggling away. You think you're yelling, insults pouring from your mouth like they always have.

You know you're going to die, as the crazy purple blood from before approaches your captor, his lips stretching over his sharp teeth.

There's a flash of purple and pink and the smell of salt water hits you. You fall to your knees with a loud squawk when the blue blood holding you is taken out.

Eridan is standing over you, his gun digging into the purple blood's chest. You see Feferi out of the corner of your eyes, her trident is in hand as she holds the other adults back.

"Back up lowblood scum, the mutant is mine," Eridan snarls.

\-----------------

Alternia is a big place. You would know, you've been roaming it your whole life.

You preach to the empire's youth. You've been doing it since you were small and angry, and only followed by your crab lusus and his snapping claws. You had absorbed hundred of pieces of propaganda before you had just gone to your lusus, snuggled him close and confessed that you were sick of being wrong. That sickness and worry had turned to anger and a fierce desire to change, so you went out to try and start change. You found the cult of the sighnless/sufferer and yelled at them, and you yelled at your friends, and you've been yelling ever since.

Young trolls are impressionable creatures, you have talked to thousands of them in your short life. You're only about ten sweeps old but the mother grub is like a factory, and she churns out hundreds more every sweep.

You talk to them whenever you see them. It's mostly when they pick up their monthly meals and to and from schoolhive sessions that are mandatory once a week. Some are small, others are about your size, and still others have already passed you. You tell them about the trolls you've met. How Sollux is the best at computers, Tavros is the gentlest creature you've ever seen, how you've seen Aradia swing boulders with her mind, and you talk about your self. Most scoff at you, but a few come back. You've spotted a particular olive blooded girl and blue blooded boy watching you speak more than once.

You hope that maybe the teachings will stick and gradually everyone will see how terrible life is this way and want change. You had never thought you'd be lucky enough to teach the heir to the throne herself.

You meet her during a visit to the coast. You went there on a whim, and because your pesky moirail had been telling you to go for seasons. You didn't bring him with you though, you brought Aradia instead. It's a good thing you did too because anyone else would have fucked this golden opportunity up straight to hell.

She's leaving from a food drop off point when you see her. There really is no mistaking her for anyone else, she's the spitting image of Her Imperious Condescension. She is closely followed by another seadweller, his gun held tightly in his hands. Gog, the two can't be more then a couple sweeps younger than you, which means they'll be set to ship out soon. You owe Gamzee big time that fucker.

You approach the pair cautiously, and the male sea dweller catches sight of you first and calls you out. The two of you trade insults before the heir tells you to stop. You tell her everything and about everyone. You pull out your best stories and best theories. She is enthralled and before you know it, you've agreed to take her to meet the others.

You spend almost a whole season showing the heir, Feferi, around some more populated lowblood areas. Her whiny moirail Eridan comes too. You two share the same taste in movies and often you're the one to make him eat whatever new food this section of Alternia is offering. You really think you've changed their minds.

Eventually Feferi has talked you into speaking to some of her people. The seadwellers are a notoriously nasty set of troll, and you've met very few of them, but you agree that to really change anything, you need the whole spectrum on board. She goes back to the ocean to tell people to come while you make arrangements above. Eridan switches between hovering over the both of you for the three days it takes.

The seadwellers are restless and angry. They don't like being up shone by low bloods. Things go south when someone's claws slice down Sollux's arm. Violence erupts suddenly, and Feferi disappears into the mass of fishtrolls to get Sollux out. You don't notice anyone has gotten close to you until Eridan punches one in the jaw with a satisfying crunch. He takes a protective stance in front of you and when he speaks, it's with the kind of power you have taken years to gain and that he was born with:

"If anyone wwants to touch him, they havve to get through me first."

\--------------------

 

You meet him during what turns out to be a very long inspection.

Recently your squad's commander had committed some questionable acts against the empire. To remedy the problem, flush out any conspirators and to show control, they had sent in military officers. The platoon that consisted of at least a dozen coolbloods, was lead by a sea troll named Eridan Ampora.

General Ampora was the biggest douche this side of the galaxy. He stalked the ships halls constantly, purple cape billowing behind him. He terrorized the mossbloods on your squad, flashing his shark teeth menacingly when he spoke down to them. He shot one of two only two people on the whole ship who knew how to cook for speaking out of turn. He was ruthless.

So when when douchfin sat across from you during dinner the one night, you wasted no time in promptly telling him to fuck off. He had leered at you and asked about your blood anon status among the squad and general ship staff. Your reply was simply to shove it up his ass. He had cackled like a mad man.

Soon you were joining him on his routine walks and discussing movies and literature. He fed you some information on the quadrants of the higher ups, including his moirail, the heir to the Alternian throne. You told him about the quadrants in your corner of the army, and about your moirail sitting as a second in command subjuggalator. He came to you for information on your squad and you were more than happy to comply.

He kisses you roughly in the engine room of the ship, right in front of your shitty helmsman. The technician squeaks in alarm. His sharp teeth drag on your bottom lip, and you loudly remind him that you do have a room on board to continue this.

Your squad grows jealous quickly. You would be jealous as well, you're fucking the heir's moirail of all people, it's hard to blame them.

A couple of them gang up on you as you make your way to the mess hall one night. A brief scuffle ensues where you end up pinned against the wall, your dark glasses crushed under the foot of one of the assaulters, red eyes blazing with fury. Eridan sweeps in coolly, just after one spits at you in disgust. He breaks that one's neck like a toothpick. He turns to the other and with a voice as cold as ice, questioning

“Are wwe going to havve anymore problems here?”

\--------------

You aren't very old when Gamzee convinces you to start visiting his hive. Your moirail is very good at getting you to do what he wants and this was just the first instance of it.

He loves to build sandcastles and splash in the water and you watch him sulkily from yards away. That is you were content to sulk until a seatroll came leaping out of the sea foam and tried to attack him. You had rushed forward and socked him straight in his stomach and he had doubled over wheezing. You continued to yell at him about his intelligence while Gamzee cowered behind you for a good half hour before the sea troll had apologized and explained himself. You and Eridan had exchanged trollhandles to keep in touch.

That was how you met Eridan and since then every time you had gone to see Gamzee, he was there as well. He sat with you on the beach while Gamzee made a general fool of himself at the ocean's edge.

In a short amount of time, Eridan had even visited your hive, and you felt super self conscious while he giggled over your lusus's screeching. He had tried to describe his hive in the shipwreck while you listened eagerly later that day. The two of you bickered about movies and gossiped good naturedly about your friends.

Eridan was the first one you told about you and Gamzee going official, and his fins wiggled as he he hugged you in congratulations. Gamzee shouted about seashells he had found in the background, and you had rolled your eyes.

For your eighth wriggling day, the two were dragging you into the water, and you had never been this close to it before. Gamzee sat cross legged in the surf as Eridan led you out into the water, face lit up with happiness. You trip over something right around when the water is to your chest, successfully submerging yourself. You flail with panic for a second before Eridan tugs you back up.

“Don't wworry, I'vve got you,” he says warmly, pulling you in close.

**Author's Note:**

> kvkvkvj blahhhhhh a lot of this is super stream of conscious bs, but I do like the first bit most, I would love to expand a bit more on the second part, I could literally pay to have porn written for the third part just dhfdhf pleaseeeee, and the fourth had so much potential why do I suckkkkkk (end whining)


End file.
